


Future Promises

by Sweets_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Brendol Hux and Leia Organa have grown tired of their sons avoiding marriage, and find a solution in each other's families. Hux and Kylo do not approve.





	Future Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knottyknerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottyknerd/gifts).



> another fic present! this time for [ Return-to-Stardust ](http://www.return-to-stardust.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!  
> The request he asked for: "fae arranged marriage AU in my head for a while. I think you could really do it justice. Like, Hux is this prince of fae (or perhaps bastard son of the fae king) and he get married off to Kylo who is from another region."
> 
> This is my first Fae fic so I hope this okay!! I also claim to have no proper knowledge of the language of the flowers so I used google :L

 

 

The impending meeting with the Organa’s from Alderaan was not something Hux was looking forward to, for numerous reasons. His father had been pushing for Hux to finally accept a suitor and get married to strengthen the kingdom of Arkanis and Hux was steadfastly refusing to do so. He had been successful so far in finding reasons his father couldn’t argue with when it came to refusing his suitors.

But Brendol had had enough.

And much to Hux’s disappointment, he wasn’t the only family that felt that way.

The Organa’s were a powerful fae family from the kingdom of Alderaan. Leia Organa was at their head as the Queen, and she ruled Alderaan alongside her husband Han Solo. They had one son, Ben Organa, who like Hux refused to get married. He was a rebellious, and Leia had had enough, wanting him to settle down.

Brendol had seen an opportunity, and Hux knew when this visit was over, he would be married to Kylo.

Hux wasn’t going into this meeting unprepared, although he knew Brendol thought he had no idea why the Organa’s were coming. If there was something Hux could pride himself on, it was his ability to gather information on people he had never met, in order to give him an upper hand when he met them.

Leia was in tune with the earth naturally, although she was one of few Fae that was also in tune with more than one element. Her son was another one. He was naturally in tune with fire, able to command it without as much of a whisper, and yet he had elements of the water fae in him as well. Hux had laughed when he had found that out, the fae seemed like a walking contradiction, and the rumours that were abound about him only helped that image. Ben preferred to be called Kylo, a name or unknown origin to Hux, but he was sure there was a good story behind it. Lastly, Han Solo was also a fire fae naturally like his son. He wasn’t in tune with any other element, and when Hux had done a little digging, he had found out the fae was a scoundrel and a rogue, extremely charming but a lot of enemies. There was apparently a brother on Leia’s side as well, but Hux hadn’t been able to find any information on him.

So, he wasn’t looking forward to the meeting, but he was ready for it.

He sat on the edge of the balcony of his room in his father’s palace, pulling his long, ginger hair into a loose braid, pinned so it all fell on the right side, over his shoulder. Hux listened to the fae that worked for Brendol rushing about getting ready for the arrival of the Organa family as he twisted flowers into his hair.

With elemental connections to the earth, Hux knew the language of the flowers like the back of his hand. As such, each flower he had chosen to wear in his hair for the initial meeting had been carefully selected based on what it meant. Leia would know their meanings, and Brendol most likely would as well, but Hux wasn’t above passive aggressive statements at how annoyed he was about this arranged marriage.

“Master Hux.”

A voice interupted him and Hux turned to find his friend and ‘personal assistant’ as Brendol called him, Mitaka standing in the doorway to his room. He looked nervous, eyes flicking to the flowers already in Hux’s hair, and the few petals strewn around him.

“Hello, Mitaka, has my father summoned me?” Hux inquired, standing and padding back into the room barefoot.

Mitaka came further in as well, and it was then Hux noticed he was carrying something. A set of robes, ornate and spun in golds and pale greens to compliment his hair and eyes, cut in the exact style that Hux liked – no seams up the side, just strips of fabric joined at the shoulders and fastened in place by a belt – came first. They were followed by three -quarter length, tight pants, a creamy beige colour that had intricate stitching up the sides. Under the robes would go a simple vest shirt, leaving the majority of Hux’s arms bare.

“Your father states that the Organa family are nearly here, and he requests you put these robes on and meet him in the throne chamber.” Mitaka repeated the orders mechanically, in a way he knew would amuse Hux since he hated his friend being ordered to do things by Brendol.   
“Are you really going to wear those flowers?” He asked as Hux examined the clothes and began to slowly dress in them, careful not to dislodge his carefully styled hair.

“My father won’t want to make a scene today, so it’s the perfect opportunity.” He confirmed, raising his arms and allowing Mitaka to secure his brown belt in place to cinch his robes in at the waist. “He’s always saying I should present my natural element more, so I am.” Hux added with a sly smile.

Mitaka returned the smile with a lot more kindness, fidgeting as he withdrew something from his pocket. “I made you something to wear today as well.”

Hux held out his hand and couldn’t help the fond smile that split his lips at the gift. It was a small anklet made of looping flowers, artfully done so Hux could untangle them from each other and fasten it at a nice tightness around his ankle, which he did. The flowers were perfect choices as well, Mitaka knew him so well.

“I didn’t want to get you in trouble but-.”

“After seeing the flowers in my hair, it’s fine.” Hux finished with a short laugh. “Thank you, Mitaka. I will see you later at the inevitable wedding ceremony.”

Mitaka pulled a face, and stepped back so Hux could leave the room.

Walking the palace was usually soothing for Hux. It had been fashioned around a large, ancient oak tree, done so by the original Fae King of Arkanis because of the affinity for earth that ran through the fae that lived in that area, and as such, both Brendol and Hux found it a pleasant place to live. Today it did nothing but put him on edge. He was the only son of Brendol, and yet rumours about his parentage plagued him and his potential claim for the throne of Arkanis when Brendol died. Knowing that Kylo was the only son of the Organa family, and therefore heir to Alderaan made Hux chew his lip nervously. Was Brendol going to send him away to live in Alderaan? Or were he and his soon to be husband going to live apart in their separate kingdoms, united by marriage only?

His apprehension must have been showing on his face, as Brendol looked displeased when he arrived in the throne chamber.

“Please try to present a nice expression when they arrive.” He ordered, immediately reaching out to fix Hux’s outfit. As he did so, he noticed the flowers in Hux’s hair and his eyes narrowed.   
“Bilberry’s for treachery and cardamine for-.”

“Paternal error, yes.” Hux supplied for him, stepping out of Brendol’s reach to avoid having the flowers ripped from his hair. “Rather fitting for today.”

Brendol’s eyes swept him, and noticed the anklet as well. “You’re really trying to make a statement, aren’t you?” He sneered, “Rue for disdain and candytuft for indifference. Shout your feelings at me all you want, Armitage, this is happening.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Hux snapped, “If I cannot do anything about that, I will make my true feelings about the entire procedure known.”

Brendol didn’t have time to argue, as one of the guards of the palace came to tell them that the Organa’s were drawing close. Hux was ushered to his seat by his father, settling himself down and sitting straight backed and ready for the grand entrance no doubt planned by the other royal fae family. It was all a sham, he thought, all this effort at grandeur. His father was wearing the most ornate robes Hux had ever seen, when in normal day to day life he wore a simple tunic and leggings and no shoes. Hux had been provided with boots, but he didn’t wear them.

The guards announced the arrival of the Organa’s again as the doors opened and Hux rolled his eyes.

Leia entered first. Her hair was the most eye-catching part of her, done up in two swirling buns on either side of her head, hiding her ears. Like Hux she had flowers decorating her hair, although they hadn’t been as carefully selected and were there for aesthetic reasons. She wore white robes, split slightly up the side for ease of moments, but other than that she was not ornately dressed. Hux was surprised, but filed away the idea that came to his mind for later use and turned his attention to the others.

Han was walking next to her, almost swaggering. He was wearing an open vest jacket over a cream coloured shirt, and dark pants tucked into brown boots. The entire look was more human than fae, and caught Hux by surprise. From Leia’s slight micro-expression when she noticed Hux staring, she was not impressed by his choice of outfit either.

Kylo was the last one to enter and he was scowling as he trailed behind his parents up to the throne. His hair was long, dark and wavy, and there was evidence that some attempts to tame it had been made. As for his clothes, he was wearing black pants tucked into heavy black boots, with black robes over the top fastened by a black belt. Overall, it was a lot of black and Hux was not entirely impressed. His eyes were his only redeeming feature, brown and emotional and betraying every little feeling he had about this arranged marriage. Hux was glad that they shared the idea that this was a terrible injustice.

Apart from the three royals, the only other fae from Alderaan was a small guard, made up of two male fae and a female fae. They didn’t look particularly sinister, and Hux would have assumed them as part of the family if they hadn’t been wearing what seemed like Alderaan guard uniform.

Leia stopped short of Brendol’s throne and inclined her head to him. Han followed suit, barely.

Kylo did not.

Hux had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling. Their eyes met across the room and Hux froze. Looking at Kylo again, he was extremely beautiful, and there was a spark in Hux’s chest when they locked gazes. The same thing seemed to happen to Kylo, as his cheeks went red and he looked away from Hux quickly.

Unsure of what had happened – since this hasn’t happened with any of his other suitors – Hux rose when Brendol did, stepping down from the dais their thrones were on and greeting the Organa’s with a bowed head.

 “Queen Organa,” Brendol began, his best and fakest charming voice oozing with sweetness, “Welcome to Arkanis. I trust your journey was pleasant?”

“It is nice to be in such a forested realm.” Leia nodded, “Thank you for inviting us.”

“Of course.” Brendol nodded, “We have mutual interests to discuss, maybe we should leave the young princes in each other’s company. I’m sure Armitage here wouldn’t mind showing Ben around.”

“Of course not.” Hux said monotonously at the same time Kylo replied “My name is Kylo.

Brendol frowned, Hux snorted with laughter and Leia shot Kylo a hard look that told Hux that her son did this more often than not. His father was more confused than annoyed but he waved it off when neither Leia nor Han commented. “Please, this way, refreshments have been prepared.”

He led them from the room, and the Alderaan guard went with them, leaving Hux and Kylo alone.

10 “Does it amuse you as much as it does me that they think we don’t know what this meeting is about?” Hux asked, stretching and walking closer to Kylo. “It would make it a lot easier to accept if they didn’t treat us like idiots.” He added with a sigh, reaching up to mess with bilberry’s in his hair.

Kylo’s eyes tracked his hands, even as his own eyebrows raised in shock, “You’re against this too, then?”

“Of course.” Hux nodded, fixing Kylo with a sceptical expression, “I’ve been dodging arranged marriages since I turned eighteen, I’m now twenty-four. Why would I suddenly be okay with this?”

“Huh.” Kylo hmphed, “My mother told me that you were onboard with the marriage, and that it was rude to refuse.” He grumbled, glaring at the door Leia had left through.

Hux laughed again and shook his head, “So you’re new at the whole marriage thing, then?” He asked, grinning and gesturing for Kylo to follow him towards a hidden door at the back of the throne chamber, made by him personally to give him an escape when he was done with the ridiculous parties his father would always throw. It lead to his bedroom, which was where Hux would prefer to be now, even with Kylo in tow.

“My mother has tried to broach the subject with me before but I’ve been avoiding talking to her about it.” Kylo mumbled, embarrassed and once again avoiding Hux’s gaze.

“Don’t feel too bad about it.” Hux comforted him breezily, opening the door and leaning against the frame as Kylo followed him cautiously. “My father is a clever man, but I’m more intelligent and sneaky than he is, making it easy for me to deny suitor after suitor. He knows I wouldn’t be able to find any excuses to deny Leia to her face, therefore he lied to her and made her think I was onboard. Extremely clever for him. That, or your mother was desperate.” He chuckled.

Their eyes met when Kylo looked up at him with an unimpressed expression to learn he had been brought here under false circumstances, and Hux read something in his eyes that told him that he believed his mother had known the truth and had still come. The spark that had happened earlier happened again, causing them both to look away in extremely embarrassment.

“What um…what do the flowers in your hair mean?” Kylo asked quietly.

“Let’s go and get comfortable and we can talk.” Hux suggested.

Marriage was bad, he told himself as he turned and began strolling through the corridor. Marriage was not good, he didn’t want it but…getting to know Kylo was not particularly a bad idea.

“Don’t stop walking in this corridor.” Hux called back over his shoulder, “I built this corridor myself, and it guards this passageway to my room. No one can follow me unless I want them too, so if you stop walking, you won’t survive.”

Kylo smiled wryly, “A little bit over dramatic don’t you think?”

“Please.” Hux scoffed, “Don’t tell me you don’t have an extreme security feature outside your room to stop even your mother getting access.”

He didn’t get a reply, which Hux took as a confirmation that Kylo had something very similar. He also stuck close to Hux, looking around furtively.

To the untrained eye the corridor seemed normal if not for the flowers and vines that were growing out of them, but Hux had purposefully designed it to look that way. Not even Brendol was safe to use this passage, not that he even knew it existed. The end of the corridor was a spiral staircase leading to Hux’s balcony, which gave them a nice view of the forests of Arkanis.

It had started raining since Hux had gone to the throne chamber, the gently pitter patter soothing on the canopy above the balcony. Hux sat down on the edge of it, letting his feet dangle over the edge. Kylo waited for a moment before joining him.

“Does it rain a lot here?” Kylo asked, keeping his legs crossed and out of the rain.

“More often than not.” Hux nodded, “It’s soothing. Do you not like the rain?”

“I’m not a big fan.” Kylo nodded, “That’s why I don’t understand why my mother wants me to come and live here.”

Hux glanced at him, surprised, “She’s marrying you off to send you away? Are you sure?”

“I don’t see why else she’d want me to get married, I can’t see her wanting to bring my future husband back to Alderaan.” Kylo shrugged. He was trying to seem nonchalant about it, but Hux could tell it bothered him. He really believed that Leia and Han were trying to get rid of him.

Hux couldn’t help but laugh, prompting Kylo to glare at him. “I’m sorry. I just thought my father had finally found someone to marry me off to, and therefore get rid of me.”

“Huh. So…which one is it?” Kylo murmured.

“Who knows. Who cares. They’re either going to have us stay here, stay in Alderaan or go between. Or find our own place.” Hux stopped abruptly. There was no point speculating on what was going to happen, it only made him more agitated.

Kylo seemed to realise, as he changed the subject, “I asked you about the flowers.”

“Mm, you did. Bilberry’s are for treachery, candytufts are for indifference, cardamine is for paternal error and rue for disdain.” Hux explained them slowly, pointing to each flower as he named them.

Kylo laughed when he was done, looking gleeful as he guessed exactly why Hux had chosen those flowers. “Expressing your dissatisfaction through flowers, that seems good.”

“We’ll have plenty of time for me to teach you to do the same thing. I could make you a bouquet that says ‘I love you but I think you’ve made the wrong choice and I hate you for it’ to give to your parents.” Hux murmured, swinging his legs back and forth, enjoying the feeling of the rain against his skin. “Why do you call yourself Kylo Ren?”

“I don’t really like being associated with my mother.” Kylo replied quietly, “Everything about her is considered perfect, and therefore everyone associated with her has to be too. She’s in the public eye constantly, and Alderaan is bigger than Arkanis, there are a lot more fae there. So, my every move has been watched since birth. I chose a different name so when I go out places and no one knows me, I can pretend I’m someone I’m not.”

“I can understand partially what that’s like.” Hux hummed, picking at the petals that had fallen from the flowers he had braided into his hair this morning, littering the balcony around them. “My birth parents are a rumour in Arkanis. Some say my mother was not Maratelle, but a random kitchen maid, and therefore I’m not a true successor. Not entirely sure how they works since the succession is passed down the male line and Brendol is definitely my father but…I’ve been in the public eye my entirely life too. People waited for an opportunity where I messed up to use it against me and try and claim the throne.” Hux paused, looking over at Kylo to gauge his reaction. His face was blank, but his eyes were empathetic, which was alarmingly touching.   
“I think that’s why he’s doing this. A political marriage to strengthen Arkanis will guarantee me the rights to the throne. Or…he can just get rid of me to another fae Kingdom and choose a successor he wants.”

“That’s awful!” Kylo exclaimed, “You’re his son he should-.”

“There is no love lost between my father and myself.” Hux interupted flatly, “And it isn’t something I enjoy talking about.”

Silence fell between them, Hux staring out across Arkanis and trying to calm himself over the wedding, and Kylo do much the same. They could hear the Alderaan guard looking for them, unsure of where they had disappeared to, meaning Leia, Han and Brendol were looking for them but neither Hux nor Kylo made their presence known. Hux even drew his legs up onto the balcony so if anyone looked up they wouldn’t be spotted. After half an hour of searching, members of the Arkanis guard had been involved, and Hux had drawn the canopy on top of the balcony down so it covered the entire thing, blocking them completely from view. Both of them had ended up lay down, peaking through a tiny slit at the bottom of the canopy and watching the guards rush about trying to find them.

“I’m surprised they allowed us to see each other.” Hux eventually whispered. “Usually with arranged marriages the ceremony is when the two to be wedded meet.”

“My mother wanted to iron out some details.” Kylo whispered back. He had scooted closer to Hux so as not to draw too much attention to the balcony, and his warmth was seeping through Hux’s robe. It was oddly comforting. “She is concerned I suppose, she didn’t really reveal too many details on the journey over.”

“They’re going to find us soon, I doubt we’re going to be able to see each other again alone until the ceremony.” Hux muttered, “I have to say, you’re not half as bad as I was expecting.”

“You seem like you could be a little bit of a dick.” Kylo responded with a light grin, “But you’re not that bad. At least we’re both off put by the idea. I don’t think I’d have been able to survive if you’d have been super excited about getting married.”

Hux laughed quietly and nodded, “True. Let’s agree on something then, Kylo. We will have to get married, our parents won’t give us any other option, but let’s take the development of our relationship slowly. We’ll obviously get to know each other, and if we can’t stand each other, we’ll find a way to end the marriage. If we end up perchance liking each other, even as friends, at least we know we’re already married so we won’t have someone insufferable forced on us.” He announced, sitting up and holding out his hand.

Kylo frowned at him, and Hux was about to withdraw his hand after starting to feel stupid when Kylo reached out and grasped it. His hands were warm, residual heat from his powers, but Hux wasn’t afraid of the feeling like he normally was when meeting a fire fae.

“I agree to that, Armitage.”

Hux made a disgusted face, “Don’t call me that, my name is Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [ Rannystuffandthings](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
